Twins Fate
by Yowl
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Thalia Grace are all children of Beryl Grace, lover of Zeus/Jupiter. The twins, Jason and Percy, have to be separated from Thalia due to their Roman heritage. When the boys arrive at Camp Jupiter, they don't know that in a couple years' time, they will both be thrust into two wars. My proposal of Sinisterclown13, The Twins of Rome, story. Please read to find out.


**AN:** First of all, welcome to this new story! Once this little introduction is made, I'll leave you some reminders. **PLEASE READ THEM!**

 **1-** The plot of this story belongs to **Sinisterclown13** and his history: **The Twins of Rome**. All rights reserved for him. I'm just going to take the approach he made from Jason and Percy being twin sons of Jupiter and developing it the way I like it. Otherwise, the story will be different, there will not be the same plot of the story itself, I will try to change the story completely. It will only be a bit the same as I said the approach, the basis of the story, the _background_ , and even as you will see in this first chapter, the whole thing starts relatively equal but different. I hope all this text makes sense and that you understand it. (It is not necessary that you have read his story to understand what is going on in this one. This is a completely fresh start).

 **2-** My main language is not English, so most likely you will find quite a few grammatical mistakes and misspelled phrases. Surely there may also be some errors with the verbal tenses, changes in Present and Past that should not be. I hope it is not too annoying and the story can be read correctly. I am sorry.

 **3-** If you are wondering why I'm writing this, my answer is that when I read the story of Sinisterclown13 for the first time, I loved it, (Unfortunately, it has been a year without an update), but there were things I wished it had happened in a different way. Things that I think I can do in a different way and that they can be cooler, funnier, better. (Be careful, I'm not saying that I'm going to make a story better than his, his story is incredibly good and that's why it has the number of favorites and follows that it has, but I'll try to do my best to be at his level). If you want to know how the thing will go, please read, I hope I do not disappoint you.

 **4-** Last but not least the pairing. Surely I will do the same as him, Reyna. Basically, because it's a pairing that I love and it suits the story very well. Sorry to all Percabeth lovers, but she does not fit the story. I will someday write something for you. I promise.

* * *

 **Uncle Rick owns the characters in this story.** **Therefore, the corresponding rights for him.**

 **Shall we begin?**

* * *

 **-Introduction-**

* * *

 _"Perseus Grace come here right now!"_ This scream and the noise of things falling to the floor and breaking is what you could hear from inside the house. There, two of its four inhabitants were fighting. The reason? Little Perseus had, again, caused problems in school. This time he insulted a teacher. Why? Because the teacher said he was dumb.

It's not that Perseus is actually dumb, (well, he can be sometimes, and he is definitely an obvious person), but he has ADHD and dyslexia, (his brother and sister also suffer from dyslexia and ADHD but to a lesser extent), but no one knows that.

Actually, his mother knows that, but she does not care. And his mother knows other things like that his father did not die in a car accident like she told them. Hah! As if… His father is calmly living on Olympus, he is the damned ruler there. I guess by now you know who I mean... But she has never told that to Perseus or her other two children. No fucking way.

Returning to Perseus, his problem is that he is the most problematic of all her three children, the most nervous, rebellious... Resuming, he is a difficult kid to raise. A really difficult one.

On top of that Perseus is the one who looks more like Zeus or Jupiter in his case. And Beryl Grace is not very happy about that. Every time she looks at his son, she sees the man who abandoned her with three children to care for and a broken heart, and she cannot stand it. (I'm not going to write the whole thing, with those clues you already know that Percy and Jason are the children of Jupiter and Thalia of Zeus).

That is the reason why Perseus always takes the worst of the punishments, he is the one that if his brother or sister blame him for something, his mother believes them even if she knows that he is actually guilty. The one that if when his mother is drunk (and that usually happens a lot) receives the stronger blows. Or basically, the one who receives them, because Jason or Thalia tend to behave better and do not bother her so much, but they also receive from time to time, (Thalia is rebellious too but in her own way).

With Perseus that is different, he must always be doing something with his hands, tapping something, moving his feet, and these things put Beryl on her nerves, and if you add that to a deep depression and a state of drunkenness, the result is bad, very bad.

It is not that Beryl does not love Perseus or her other children, she loves him and them madly, but she cannot control herself. It is completely superior to her, every time she remembers her moments with Zeus or Jupiter; the happy evenings, the mind-blowing ozone taste kisses, the nights under the stars… He was really a special man, but he left her. And she is destroyed because of that.

She knows that she acts the way she does because when she looks at those azure blue eyes of Perseus, his jet black hair, the smell of ozone he detaches, the way he moves sometimes, she sees Jupiter and one part of her brain reacts to the way he has treated her.

It is true that Beryl has not had it easy in her life, but that does not justify the way she treats her children, especially Perseus, and she knows it, but she really can't control it. She swears that she tries, but cannot. A force inside her forces her to hit Perseus by anything that annoys her lightly, be it a badly placed dish or the sound of the pencil hitting against a table.

Before in her life, she had everything; wealth, health, love... And now she has a house on the verge of being locked, important debts in the bank, 3 children to raise, her problems of both alcoholism and drugs (although now she has already left the latter)…

Returning to the topic of Perseus, he is 8 years old just like his twin brother Jason. But here the differences are over. They are like two opposing poles, both physically and mentally.

Perseus appearance is the normal one of a boy of his age, although slightly higher than the average, but not as much as his brother. Perseus is not particularly corpulent, rather thin. He has jet-black hair, azure blue eyes and he could be considered not especially good-looking, but not ugly. Maybe could be described attractive in his particular way.

Jason for his part, I can assure you that he is a handsome boy for his age, it can already be seen that when he grows up, he will be a heartbreaker. He has deep blue electric eyes, slightly short blond hair and a scar at the corner of his lips (he tried to eat a stapler).He is burlier than his brother, also taller. More athletic. His skin color is a light tan, but not so much as that of Perseus.

But the appearance is not as important as the personality, as the saying goes, "You should not judge a book by its cover." And if Perseus was a book, he would be a really bad one.

He is rebellious, grumpy, considered foolish, (blame it mostly on ADHD and dyslexia), Sarcastic for his age, disrespectful and many other qualities that are not especially good. It is true that he has also good attributes, but he does not show them much. (I've always liked the idea of a Percy with a personality more similar to that of Nico, a little Darkandrebel!Percy. But not especially, just a little bit. You will see).

And Jason is like the Golden boy, always perfect. He is very respectful; get good grades, he is calm and serious, but not too much... A good kid.

In general, I repeat, in general, Perseus shares no personality trait with Jupiter, and Jason does. He's a mental copy of his father... And that makes Beryl happier with him because he does not bother her too much and Jason always does everything right. Perseus tries to do things right too, but usually always fails. For example, he tries to fold the clothes correctly, but some way or another it always ends unfolded.

It is true that sometimes Beryl also hits Jason for being too much like Jupiter; for speaking like him, for having the same facial expressions, same movements, but you just have to adore the kid. He is the child you wish to have.

In flaws department about Jason, you will find few in his personality, but those you find are considered pretty bad. He is prideful and arrogant sometimes, and maybe he has a big ego, but he tries to control it, usually. (Like Percy, you'll see how Jason character is throughout history).

But, there are a couple of things that can be said about Perseus, for example, you can say that he has will, he never gives up. He always keeps trying. Even if he does most things bad, he keeps trying. Perseus is always looking forward since he saw it in a movie, where the protagonist no matter how hard they hit him, he was still rising and rising again. He decided he will act like him.

Perseus is extremely loyal too, whenever he sees a kid who is being bullied, he runs to the rescue of the first. And even if the child who is abusing the other is taller, or burly, he defies it until they reach their fists if need be, and believe me, Percy knows how to put a hell of a fight, no matter how small he is compared to the bully. He has no fear, well, maybe he fears a little bit shadows and the sea when there are big waves, but normally he does not fear anything, a curious thing for a boy of his age, but it is true.

Jason is very loyal too, but Perseus is in another league compared to his brother.

And the last child and the older one is Thalia. She is two years older than his brothers, she has short, pointed black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles on the nose. Thalia has an obsession with black clothes, although she is only ten years old, she likes to go with a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and a bracelet with a skull. She sometimes tries to camouflage her beauty, but you can always see that she is truly beautiful.

Thalia is a brave, strong, and proud young woman. You can say many good things about her, for example, that she is very loyal to her loved ones, as her brothers, she is quite wise in spite of her young age, she is loyal to her morals, she does not let anyone intimidate her… But well, you will see how she is throughout the story. (Her personality will be the same as in the books, or so I will try).

But, sometimes she can become very stubborn. She likes to be in charge and give orders to her brothers and she gets angry sometimes if her orders are disobeyed, probably by Perseus. And she has some really bad flaws like that she's quite arrogant and likes to control people, as I mentioned before she can get quite angry if you do not do what she says. She's craving for power.

" _Where do you think you're going little shit_?" Beryl Grace said. Catching Perseus from the shirt so he would not run. Then she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the living room. Meanwhile, Perseus was trying to get rid of his mother grip since it was hurting him.

Using her strength, Beryl continued dragging his son across the floor until she reached the sofa where she made him sit violently. All this happened under the watchful eye of Thalia and Jason. Both of them have the need to intervene, but they know that they should not because that would mean to annoy their mother more and make her also beat them.

" _Can you explain what this letter I got from the school means?!"_ She asked, shouting. Before he responded, she slapped him, Not very strongly, but enough to make his cheek red. Perseus tried to suppress the tears, in theory, he should already be accustomed to the pain, not only the physical, but also the mental to see his mother drunk and doing this to him. It's nothing new.

But could not repress them.

"I-I… H-He- The teacher to-told me that I w-was dumb," He finally said, crying with his breath ragged and trying to calm his pulse.

" _And you're not?"_ She asked, bringing her face closer to his son's in a threatening way. Due to the proximity of their faces, Perseus could smell the horrible smell of alcohol that his mother gave off.

"N-No…" Perseus said, still crying a little and his breath still slightly choppy. His response caused his mother to produce a strange noise resembling an inner laugh. _"Well, if you're not stupid, why don't you get the same grades as Jason or Thalia?! If you are not stupid, why cannot you perform an action as simple as scrubbing?! If you're not stupid, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE?!"_ Beryl screamed into Perseus's face, making him cry harder. Then she took her son, thanks to which she has more strength, lifted him as if he were a sack of potatoes and throw him towards the stairs that access the upper floor. Perseus, when falling, tried to cushion the blow, but he could not do it completely and he struck himself in the head against the floor. That left Perseus K.O. Quickly Thalia and Jason went down the stairs from where they looked at the scene and took Perseus as best they could, taking him to his room. As the brothers carried the unconscious body of Perseus down the stairs, Beryl shouted:

 _"I want to see the lights off in five minutes, or else I'll go up and you'll know what's good!"_ Then she headed for the kitchen to get a new bottle of beer.

The brothers, fulfilling what their mother had told them, went to sleep as fast as they had left poor Perseus lying in his bed.

After two hours, Beryl was still in the room watching the home shopping network. She usually did not behave so aggressively with her children. Seeing the unconscious body of Perseus, and that she had caused it, she began to cry, knowing that she was a bad person and a bad mother. Knowing that when she dies she will go the fields of punishment. But it's all basically Zeus fault, he left her in this state of depression, in this state that she is now. Before she was a happy woman, with everything she desired. She was going to have a daughter with him, they were going to raise her together, they were going to start a family, to live happily ... But that damn "God" left her and ruined her life. In addition, today is the day in which several years ago she first met Zeus. And she is very completely angry, she cannot stop seeing the images of her with him together, simply enjoying the company of the other.

Speaking of the king of Olympus, Zeus had been watching the scene all the time. From the beginning of the chase through the house until Beryl left Perseus unconscious. Zeus knows that he has caused all this, the suffering of her, of her and his children. Maybe nobody believed it, but he really cares about them. Zeus is known as a god who cannot keep his male reproductive organ in his pants, who does not stop cheating his wife. But what do you expect, he's been with the same person for thousands of years, he ended up a little bored. He knows that that does not justify his actions, and he loves Hera with all his heart, but when he meets people as special as Beryl. It happens what happens. (But now we will not talk about the morals of what he does, first Zeus is too arrogant to acknowledge his errors publicly, although he usually knows he has committed them. And second, that this is not the time).

He has almost always been with women with a good heart, exceptional women's. Although in this case, he has corrupted Beryl's heart and mind. The woman who loved and love so much.

That is why he has made the decision that it is time to fix things. It is time for children to take different routes and go to their respective places. Follow their particular fates. (He has tried to camouflage his children smell and delay as much as possible their departure to their respective camps, but that is over. He owes a lot to Hecate, she created the spell that protects his children them from the monsters). It is time to sort things out with Beryl, he's going to do everything in his power to make her return to being the person she was. Even if he has to break more times the ancient laws.

Returning to Zeus, he moved to his Roman form and took his two sons, Perseus and Jason, transporting them to where Lupa was waiting for him, in the Wolf House. After explaining different things to the Roman goddess like; what he should do with his children, how he should explain the situation in which they were, how the personalities are ... He left them to continue their life in the world of Greek mythology, the world they belong to.

He returned to Beryl's house to pick up his daughter, Thalia, and take her to Camp Half-Blood. It did not take too long since he had already explained to Chiron the whole situation. He prefers more its Greek form, and he is more in touch with the old centaur.

Finally, before he forgot it, he decided to eliminate from the memory of the twins that they had a sister, and the same with Thalia but on the twins. So neither Lupa nor Chiron would have to explain to them that their relatives have died. They simply will not remember that Thalia existed in the case of the twins, or that the twins existed in the case of Thalia. So they do not have to suffer, it is easier to do so instead of telling a lie. They will probably never meet again, and even if they do, they will be complete strangers to each other.

At that very moment, Perseus was having the strangest dream of his life. At first Perseus was simply walking quietly through a very beautiful forest, then, behind a tree, it appeared a man with goat legs and horns, as in the movie that he saw the other called "The Chronicles of Narnia", the only thing that the one in front of him, did not wear any piece of clothing except a loincloth and some wooden flutes hanging from what he supposes is the hip. The goat-man then started telling him that things were going to change a lot, that he must be strong and that he has to wait for the call of nature. Whatever that is.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this first introductory chapter, in the following, there will be more action. I promise. This is just to lay the foundations.**

 **It would help me a lot if you told me what you thought of it, be it a criticism (I hope constructively), a positive comment or a negative comment. But I do not force you. Well, see you in the next chapter. Take care.**

* * *

 **Yowl.**


End file.
